Two Sides of the Same Coin
by DBlaviken
Summary: Heroes are often rewarded with: money, fame, and vanity. The twins already have all of that, so why are they so insistent on becoming heroes? That was a mystery that society could not resolve. What's worse is that no one could comprehend how the Isobu twins could still be complete opposites.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga My Hero Academia. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc

[ _A_ ] Flashback

[ **A** ] Attack/ Quirk

[...] Time-skip

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

It all began in China, in Quinquing city.

There was news that a baby that gave off light was born. Since then, superpowers were discovered in various places, and time passed without the cause being identified. Eventually, superpowers became a normal thing in society, and the world became a superhuman society, and about 80% of the world's population now has some kind of special trait. After that, the world entered into chaos, and powers went out of control, criminal activity started to rise, and society fell into despair.

That was until heroes came into the action.

The profession that everyone once dreamed about and admire came into the limelight, and society started regaining its balance. Eventually, being a hero became an actual job. They were the balance of superpowers in society, and the inspiration of so many people. Heroes were soon accepted by the society, and the government paid them based on their performance, and spread their name among the masses.

These special traits were called 'Quirks' and they were manifested on every human at the age of five or less. These children can enroll themselves in hero schools to prepare themselves and become Pro-Heroes.

However, that wasn't the case for Izuku Midoriya.

He had his hung low as he glumly walked to the park. The reason why he was like this is that he found out that he didn't have a Quirk of his own. In this world, twenty percent of the population is Quirkless, and he couldn't believe that he was part of that percentage. His parents did possess powers, so it was normal for him to have a Quirk at the age of five, which was his current age.

'You should probably give it up,'

'I'm sorry Izuku...'

Those words that echoed on his head tormented him. It was something he couldn't believe. No, it was something he refused to believe.

As he made his way into the park, he saw that three bullies were picking on a kid. If Izuku hated something, it was bullies, because he was Quirkless, he was an easy target for bullies. When he saw the bullies, it was obvious that one of them would be someone that he knows. This was, of course, Katsuki Bakugou, his hot-headed childhood friend. However, it didn't matter if he was his childhood friend when Izuku saw that the kid the three were picking on was started to cry, he couldn't take it anymore.

It was like his body just moved on his own.

"Is a loser like you really Quirkless?" Katsuki grinned making the other two of his friends laugh with him as he pushed the crying kid to the ground "I can't believe the son of Typhoon could be this pathetic, you really have no future."

"Show him who's boss Katsu-Eh?" One of the kids was surprised as he saw that someone stepped in front of Katsuki, he couldn't believe that someone would protect the kid, much less someone they knew "Um, isn't that Midoriya?"

The trio of bullies looked puzzled as Izuku stood in front of the crying kid. He was trembling uncontrollably, his fear very noticeable. But he didn't care, this was the action a hero would do.

"That's mean, Kacchan... can't you see he's crying?" Izuku pleaded as he tried to adopt a wonky fighting stance "If you keep going, I-I'll never forgive you!"

The three bullies briefly glanced at themselves before smirking. They all cracked their knuckles and looked at their new prey who was getting in their way.

"Even though you're Quirkless..." Katsuki made small explosions on his hand and looked at Izuku with an unsettling smile on his face "...You're pretending to be a hero, Deku?"

Izuku right now doubted if he actually did the right thing.

...

Being beaten up by bullies is something that Izuku was used to, especially by Katsuki who has been picking on him recently just because he somehow found out he is Quirkless. As for now, Izuku was looking absentmindedly at the sky wondering if Katsuki left that kid alone. As he looked to the side, he now got a look at the kid's full appearance.

He was a kid with a short messy jet black hair a little bit similar to his own style and purple eyes, he appeared to be the same age at Izuku. He was in a less beaten than Izuku was, and he was glad for that. If the boy had gotten the full beating instead of him, that would mean that he failed his job as a hero and he would never be able to become one.

As the boy stood up, he looked at Izuku with a confused expression. He then slowly made his way to the fallen hero, probably to tell him that it was none of his business. For Izuku, it was normal for him to stand in the way of the bullies and get beaten in the process, then he would get nothing in return as usual. It was frustrating, but he was used to it, and he had no reason to stop doing it, it wasn't because he wanted to get hurt, it was because his body didn't allow him to stay still and mind his own business.

That is why the next action of the boy surprised Izuku.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, extending his hand to him.

Izuku nodded slowly and took the boy's hand, his body felt weak due to the beating he received but he managed to maintain his balance.

"Name's Gin Isobu, thank you for taking the beating for me!" Gin grinned seemingly forgetting that he was crying just some moments ago "You didn't have to do that... but boy it was amazing, it was something a hero would totally do! What's your name?"

Izuku would have answered Gin's question but he got shocked when he heard something else that Gin said.

"I-Isobu? Are you related to the No.5 Hero Typhoon?" Izuku stuttered.

It was no surprise that Isobu was such a well-known last name. Shiore Isobu A.K.A Weather Hero, Typhoon is the number 5 hero in Japan, and perhaps the smartest person in the entire world. With a very powerful Quirk like Weather Control which let her solve the trouble of global warming, it was no surprise that she is a well-known hero. The only reason that she wasn't ranked higher is that she is very busy in her lab and cannot work as a hero too often, but the times she does work, she can stop a legion of criminals on her own.

The fact that Gin has a very powerful last name like that was shocking for Izuku, but it was impossible, there's no way that he is related to Typhoon, because someone like that could fend off the bullies on his, and Gin clearly couldn't do that.

That's what Izuku thought.

"Oh yeah, she is my mother."

And he was very wrong.

"Y-Y-Your mother?!" Izuku shouted he didn't know if he had to be more shocked about the fact that Gin was being so light-headed about carrying that name, or that he didn't care at all.

"M-my name is I-Izuku Midoriya, n-nice to meet you!" Izuku bowed, he was so embarrassed that he thought Gin was going to hate him for treating him that way.

Gin tilted his head in confusion "What are you doing? It's not like I'm mad at you or anything... after all, you did save me, thank you for that."

Izuku's eyes widened, not expecting such an answer from Gin. In all of his life, every time he tried to stop Katsuki from bullying anyone else, he would get nothing in return, not even a thank you. It was the first time that he has been told that, and it made him feel... relieved.

"Although, I've been wondering, why you didn't use your quirk to defend yourself?" Gin asked making Izuku look at him in surprise "If I remember, those guys did use their quirk to beat you up...'

Izuku didn't say anything, he didn't know how to respond to that. He's afraid that if he tells Gin that he's quirkless, then he might treat him like an outcast of society, just like everyone else did. But he was going to find out anyway if he lied, and that would be worse.

"Actually... I'm quirkless, so I couldn't do anything against them." Izuku sighed as he was expecting a negative reaction coming from Gin.

"Huh, that explains a lot. And to tell you the truth, I'm quirkless too!"

...

"Huh?!"

Izuku's jaw fell to the ground as he didn't believe what he heard. The son of the No.5 Hero of Japan is Quirkless? That would explain why Gin didn't defend himself. A part of Izuku was confused at how carefree Gin was on telling him he was quirkless, another part filled him with joy, after all this time, he finally found someone just like him, and he is willing to accept him.

"Yep, actually I got picked by those bullies because they noticed that I couldn't use a power of my own..." Gin sighed as he remembered why he got picked on the first, but then smiled "Anyway, I shouldn't be sad for those things, or else I'm not going to be like my favorite hero who always smiles no matter the situation he is in."

Izuku's geek sense activated and couldn't help but ask, there was only one hero who could do that.

"Always smiles no matter the situation...?" Izuku muttered for a moment before making a big smile as he realized who is he talking about "Are you talking about All Might?!"

"So you know him?!" Gin grinned causing Izuku to nod in excitement.

"Yes, he is such a cool hero, the way he smiles and saves people at the same time is amazing!" Izuku said, "Do you know his catchphrase?"

All Might's catchphrase is the main reason for Izuku wanting to become a hero. The video where All Might saves 100 people in less than 10 minutes is something he would never forget. After all, he is a huge fan of All Might. And after seeing Gin's eyes widen like saucers, it appeared that he was a fan as well.

"It's fine now. Why?"

And he was right.

"...because I am here!" the two fans of All Might raised their fists as they finished the sentence. It was at this moment that Izuku finally found something that he was lacking in his life, something that he truly needed.

He found a true friend.

"Hey, Midoriya..." Gin said out of blue getting the attention of Izuku.

"What is it?"

"I don't care what everyone says. Quirkless or not, I'm becoming a hero, someone that everyone else looks up to..." Gin said causing Izuku to look at him with surprise "That's why those bullies were beating me, they think I'm dreaming of becoming a hero just because I'm quirkless... I wanted to show them how wrong they are. Heh, guess I prone to get beaten just for that."

"What about you Midoriya, what do you plan to do?" Gin asked.

"I want to become a hero a hero too!" Izuku grinned, causing Gin to smile in return. "I want to a hero that saves everyone with a smile, no matter the situation they're in!"

"Just like All Might... Then. let's become heroes ourselves, and save everyone." Gin said causing Izuku to look at him in shock. "We can become heroes."

Izuku was out of words. These were the words that he wanted to hear, the ones that he needed. That was because everyone else told him to give up, that it was impossible without a Quirk, even his mother lost fate after he went to see the doctor. However, Gin shared that same impossible dream, and he would anything to become a hero, even without a Quirk of his own. Would Gin and he becomes heroes even without powers? Izuku didn't know the answer, but he had faith that they would do it, and they would become one of the best heroes.

"Is that a promise Isobu-kun?" Izuku asked causing Gin to raise his fist.

"Of course, let's do our best." Gin grinned, causing Izuku to do the same. "Also, call me Gin."

As the two kids fist-bumped, an unbreakable friendship formed, and with that, Izuku found new hope, he would become a hero and nothing will stop him.

* * *

 **[6 years later]**

The city of Tokyo was well known for its wide variety of shopping that has every product someone can imagine. The biggest one is called Kiyashi Shopping Mall, which is widely known for their stores that sells items of every quality and price to their customers. Every hero would come to relax there because the mall had food stands in every country, each one with their different prices and styles.

Today the mall was pretty crowded because it's Saturday, and on weekends, everyone comes around to relax and forget about their problems.

That was what the Isobu twins came to do in their free time, as the two were walking towards the arcade.

One of these twins is Gin Isobu as he was walking towards the arcade with an upbeat attitude.

"Why did I agree to come with you in the first place...?"

And alongside him was none other than his twin brother, Han Isobu. Being Gin's twin, Han has the same face and appearance as his brother, the only difference that separated them was their hair-color, hair-style and personality. While Gin had short messy jet black hair, Han was a different case. He had a long cyan-colored hair that reached down to his neck.

"Oh come on Han don't be like that, it would be a nice change of pace for the games you're playing." Gin said, putting a hand on his shoulder "Besides, it's a way to get you out of home for a while..."

Han rolled his eyes "I would've preferred to help mom in the lab than wasting my time playing Atari games, and don't start with- Isn't that your spinach haired friend that you've talked about all these years?"

As Gin looked into the direction Han was pointing, the former's eyes widened as he saw someone running towards them. It was none other than the eleven-year-old Izuku Midoriya who had a big grin on his face as he approached the twins. Gin smiled brightly as he saw his friend approaching them, clearly not expecting him to be there with them.

As Izuku finally catch up to them he instantly made a high-five with Gin "Gin-kun, I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Yo Izuku, I didn't either, I was just going to the arcade with Han right here..." Gin turned to the right to see that no one is beside him "Huh?"

"Forget it, I'm going to check up on other stores which I hope is going to be more interesting than playing freaking PAC-MAN on 2015," Han said from afar making Gin spin around to see that his brother was far gone out of his reach.

Gin sighed, knowing that it was to be expected of him to do that. The thing that's different from the twins is that their personalities are two complete opposites. While Gin being light headed and friendly to everyone around him, Han is actually an anti-social who only prefers to stay at home playing video-games.

Han has a unique gift to dominate every single game he plays. Every online game he has played, he manages to get the No.1 spot in the world, it comes naturally on him, it would have been good if his skills didn't build him an ego the size of a skyscraper, which is why on popular terms, he is known as a "tryhard toxic player". However, outside of his competitive gaming persona, he isn't that mean, but it would take a long for someone to be friends with him, which is why he doesn't have any.

Another reason as to why Han doesn't like to socialize is because of his intelligence. Born with his mother's intellect, he possesses the wits of an adult, which is why kids of his age annoy him.

"I-Is he always like that?" Izuku asked thinking if he did something wrong, which made Gin nod.

"Yeah, he is always like that, but he's a pretty decent person once you get to know him." Gin said eventually turning around with a smile "Well, the arcade isn't going to play by itself, let's go!"

Izuku nodded and the two went to play video-games until sunset.

...

"Phew, I had a blast right there!" Gin shouted wiping the sweat off his forehead "Even though you won most of the time..."

The two kids spent time in the arcade for three total hours. It wasn't a bunch of Atari games as Han claimed they would be. They played every fighting game available which contained: Tekken VI, Mortal Kombat IX, Soul Calibur V, etc. Izuku won most of the time, apparently, his geek self did pay off when playing fighting games.

"Hehe, what can I say, I guess it wasn't your lucky day," Izuku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, causing to Gin to laugh.

"Hey, did you come here with someone?" Gin asked, gaining the attention of Izuku "I mean, I don't think your mother would let you come alone on this crowded place, right?"

"Well... yeah, my mother is here, she went shopping some hours ago, she said she would finish at 7 PM." Izuku said, and then realized something and his eyes brightened "Wait, does that means your mother is here too?!"

"Woah there!" Gin raised his hands to calm the geek "You're not so lucky, I came here with my butler."

'Butler?' Izuku thought blankly.

"Huh?" Gin noticed the dull look on Izuku's face, and so asked him "You okay?"

'So he really is a rich guy huh...?'

"Oi Izuku!" Gin snapped his fingers, bringing Izuku back to reality.

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm back," Izuku said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, which confused Gin for a second but then shrugged.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake softly confusing the two kids, and also creating tension in their surroundings as people started to mutter by themselves. It wasn't normal for the ground to tremble like that, the chandeliers started moving too, and the trees that were inside the mall started to move too. As Izuku started to look at his surroundings, he noticed that not only were the trees and lamps were moving...

Everything, even the people were moving back and forth.

"Huh, what's happening?" Izuku heard people panicking.

"Is it a villain?!"

Izuku's eyes widened, not having experienced this kind of event before and of course, he didn't know what was happening. As he turned his look to Gin, his shocked face revealed everything, he didn't know as well.

"I-I don't like where this is going..." Gin muttered, fear evident in his voice.

The ground then started to shake even harder, breaking the windows and forming cracks on the walls. People started to panic as the ceiling started to fall apart and huge boulders started to fall from the roof.

As Izuku looks up, he enters a state of shock when he sees a huge boulder falling on top of him. It was as if time stopped for him, he couldn't move an inch, he was frozen in fear and death was imminent, if he didn't do something, he is going to die.

"Izuku move!" Gin shouted as he was going to push Izuku out of the way.

But suddenly a bunch of blue strings enveloped the boulder, stopping it just over Izuku's nose. He then feels a strong grip that pulled him out of the way and then the boulder resumed it's crash, landing just next to Gin who couldn't believe what was seeing.

Izuku's savior was no other than a man with blonde hair that had blue clothes that covered every part of his body except half of his face. He was the Fiber Hero, also known as "Best Jeanist", the No.4 hero in Japan with a Quirk that essentially lets him manipulate the fiber of clothes at will, which is useful in modern society.

"Run now, both of you!" Best Jeanist ordered as he immediately put Izuku to the ground.

Gin would have run but he couldn't help but ask something important "W-wait a second, is this a villain attack?"

Best Jeanist shook his head "No, this is not a villain attack, this is an actual earthquake, and this is building is not suited for such events..." he said which made the two kids eyes widen in fear.

Just after Best Jeanist said that the electronics shop made a huge spark, which then erupted into a huge fire. Apparently, the earthquake caused a short circuit on the shop and all the electronics exploded. Without any firefighter around, the fire would eventually spread. Luckily, people evacuated that area so there should be no problem there. However, the fire would eventually consume the entire building.

"This is bad..." Best Jeanist muttered as he turned around to see the two kids standing there in fear. The hero knew that this was to be as expected so he had to do something to not get them hurt. He sighed since he knew exactly what he had to do "Hang on!"

Best Jeanist then grabbed the two kids by his arms and made a run for it to the main door. As he dodged the falling debris, he managed to get the kids out of the mall and save a few people from being crushed by the debris. Izuku knew that he was the No.4 hero for a reason.

...

"You should be safe here."

When Best Jeanist said that, he gently placed Gin and Izuku on the floor.

The earthquake left the mall devastated and made it unstable, but luckily there were no deaths because of all of the heroes that were there. Death Arms, Kamui Woods and Gunhead were all present on the incident and got everyone out of the mall. The survivors were placed on the parking lot, some of them injured, but the ambulances and the advanced healthcare of Japan took care of the injured. As for Gin and Izuku, they were unharmed.

"Well, I have to check the rest of the people." Best Jeanist said as he was preparing to leave the spot "...It seems weird that only this sector was affected by the earthquake and not the entire city."

"Huh?" Both of the kids looked at him in confusion.

Best Jeanist turned around them and seemed like he smiled at them under his mask "Oh, it's nothing you should worry about kids. Well then, my business here is done, stay safe!"

With that, the hero took his leave and the two kids were left behind amidst all the survivors. However, their faces turned into big smiles as they realized who just saved them.

"Izuku did you just realize who saved us?! That was the No.4 hero of Japan, Best Jeanist- Huh?"

"BestJeanistcanmanipulatefibersatwillaslongasthepersoniswearingclothesandthosefibersaresofaststrongandevensometimesinvisiblegivinghim-"

Gin sweatdropped as Izuku was muttering nonsense again while writing on his notebook. He was used to it by now, but it's still an amusing sight for him 'Guess he never changes...'

Gin then noticed something was wrong, that there is something missing but he didn't know why. As he looked at his surroundings and try to figure it out, it finally clicked on his head. It was so obvious that he would blame even himself for not finding it out sooner.

"I have to get back to the mall..." Gin muttered, but it was enough for Izuku to hear it.

Izuku would have taken it as a joke, but when he saw the serious look on Gin's face, he knew that he wasn't kidding around. He knows him for so long that he knows when he is joking and when he is not. The mall was already on the verge of collapsing and there was nothing the pros can do to stop it, the reason onto why Gin would want to enter again is a complete mystery to Izuku.

"Gin...? What are you planning?" Izuku asked warily.

"Han... he's still inside there!" Gin realized as he body instinctively moved towards the mall, however, a strong grip prevented him from moving.

Gin turned to see who was holding him, and surprisingly it was Izuku, who had no intention to let go. He knew that what Gin is trying to do is beyond reckless, and Izuku had a very high chance of losing his only true friend.

"Y-you can tell to the Pro-Heroes where he is right? Then they will look for him, there is no need for you to put yourself at risk-"

"There is no time for that!" Gin snapped, startling Izuku since he never saw him this serious "Han is in trouble, and he needs my help."

Gin sighed and calmed himself, he knew what he was signing up for, but still, he didn't care. Izuku however, can't just watch him die. Everything Gin has done all these years, every moment he passed with his friends, and their promise that they were going to become heroes, he can't just let go of his friend like that.

"Izuku..." Gin sighed as he looked at Izuku with a large grin "I'll be back."

Before he knew it, Gin forced himself out of Izuku's grip and sprinted forward into the mall who was currently enveloped in fire. Izuku was so shocked that he couldn't even go after him, his body didn't respond. He was stagnant, with his only hope is to wait for Gin. A part of Izuku admired Gin's bravery, but still, it wasn't enough to stop Izuku's tears that flowed from his eyes.

'Please don't go...'

"Izuku?!" A womanly voice called which made Izuku snap back to reality and look at the source of the voice.

It was none other than his mother, Inko Midoriya who was desperately looking for him. It was no surprise, she was worried sick after the incident so when she finally found her son, she didn't hesitate as she ran to her son and hugged him tightly.

"I-Izuku, I was so worried... are you okay?" Inko said with a lot of tears on her eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay mom, don't worry," Izuku lied as he anxiously looked towards the mall.

If what Gin said was true then he should trust him, he always knows how to get things done even if he is not the smartest individual around, which is why Izuku has hope that he will return.

But all good things always come to an end.

In an instant, the mall collapsed into the ground, the building started to lose its balance and all of the structure that once was Kiyashi Shopping Mall is now mere rubble, to add on, there was a huge fire that burned the entire structure. The survivors stared with shock as they saw the fan-favorite mall collapsing to the ground. Most people stared at there solemnly, but they were glad that the heroes helped them to get out before the building would fall into their deaths

Kiyashi Shopping Mall is no more.

Although that didn't mean a lot to Izuku, whose face was on utter shock. His only friend, the one who shared the same dream, the one who always treated him with kindness, and could have fun every day. He didn't want to believe it, but the proof was right in front of his face, and he cannot deny that it happened what he didn't want to believe.

Gin Isobu is no more.

"I-It's a joke, right...?" Izuku muttered by himself as his eyes became watery "Y-you said... that you were coming back..."

It was like a dam broke inside his eyes.

Devastated, Izuku felt to the ground, hopelessly crying rivers that would take ages to empty. He didn't anything, he should have gone with him, he should have told the pro-heroes.

Nothing, he didn't do anything.

"GIIIIIIIIN!"

* * *

Han was not having a good day. First, he gets dragged by his brother to a place that he didn't want to come, Second, the mall smells like dead rat everywhere, which compared to his house, it's horrible. But worst of all is that his luck dragged onto an earthquake and he is now stuck in a burning mall that can collapse at any time. The fire was making him weak and with all the pro-heroes gone, his chances of surviving are very slim. He was terrified, but luckily he didn't panic, that was because of the countless games he played that had the same dire situations he was in.

He was sweating bullets as he was walking, the heat was ridiculous that every time he walked he could feel his skin slightly burning. It didn't help that the lights were exploding, making the sparks fall on top of his head. He was lucky that the game store was on the first floor, otherwise, he would have fallen to his death since the second floor is non-existent.

'If I could just find an exit...' Han thought as he looked around to find some way out.

He was now in the courtyard, with its just meters away from the main entrance. However, the problem is that a huge fire was in the way, and he isn't as fast as his brother to actually pass it without burning himself, so using the main entrance was out of question. As he looked around for clues he noticed something, or rather, he noticed someone who was trapped face down under a boulder. As Han looked at the person, he assumed it's a girl because of the long blonde hair that was spread on the floor. Luckily, the boulder didn't crush the girl completely, it appears that it only got her legs. She was alive, as Han saw her shivering a little under the boulder.

Han knew that someone wasn't coming to save her, and he wasn't going to do it either.

He needed to save himself, after all, he was no hero, and he knew that saving her will only slow him down, and it would increase the possibility on both of them dying, he wasn't going to take such a gamble. And so he ignored the girl as he was running away further away from her.

At least he intended to do that.

"Someone... please..."

That made Han stop on his tracks immediately, he didn't even need to look around, he knew that was the voice of the girl he decided to leave behind, so what was stopping him now?

"Please... I don't want to die... I have so much to do..."

It was at this moment that made him think. If he was in the same situation as that girl, hopeless and waiting for death, he would obviously want someone to save him even if the situation deemed it impossible. So why was he running? It was because he didn't want to die because he has so much to do and he wouldn't even think of gambling his life.

"Tch, I don't know why I'm doing this..." Han clicked his tongue, he really hated his consciousness. He turned around and sprinted his way towards the fallen girl.

As he arrived in front of the fallen girl, the latter weakly lifted her head to see who arrived.

"...You're... helping me...?"

"Yeah yeah Captain Obvious, are your legs broken?" Han asked the girl who was staring at him with teary red eyes, she weakly shooked her head "Then that should make it easier, I'm going to barely lift this boulder, and when I do I need you to drag your way out. Fail and I leave you to die."

Han didn't mean that, but he needed the girl to move quickly since he didn't want to waste more time that he already did.

The girl nodded and Han used both of his hands to leave the boulder. It was unbelievably heavy for him, the adrenaline would compensate for his lack of strength, but since he's still a kid he could just barely lift the boulder, it wasn't enough. Han gritted his teeth, cursing himself for not being able to do something so simple as to lift an object.

Then it clicked on his head, the words of his uncle who always knew what to do.

 _A hero always knows how to get out of a dire situation!_

Han smirked 'I hate you, uncle Toshi...' he then turned to the girl "Wait here."

Han looked to the sides to find something he could use to move the boulder. Then, as if luck was on his side he found what he needed. A loose wire that collapsed because of the earthquake. The wire was still attached to the ceiling, but with a strong pull, Han managed to pull it out from its current. He winced as the sparks fell onto his skin, but he ignored them, there was more at stake to just stop for pain.

He then wrapped the wire around the boulder, he may not have the strength, but he was very confident about his wits. If he couldn't move the rock with his bare hands, perhaps he could something different. Now that the wire tightly wrapped around the boulder, he just needed a strong pull it off, however, with his current strength, his chances were pretty much gone.

"Han! Answer me, where are you?!"

Han's eyes widened, he knew who's voice was that, but he didn't want to believe it, he thought that he had escaped the mall already considering that there is pretty much no one inside the mall, the then saw the figure of his brother towards the front door, as he passed the fire with little to no problem, he is very fast after all. Han was beyond pissed, but also relieved. The fact that his brother put himself at risk again was infuriating, but he was lucky since he needed an extra hand.

"Gin, you selfless idiot!" Han snapped, "Come here and help me with this, now!"

Gin was startled when he heard Han's voice as he turned around to the direction of his brother. He was happy to find out that his brother was okay, but as soon as he noticed the girl, his expression turned serious. He sprinted towards Han's direction, finally catching up with him.

"A girl...?" Gin muttered as he looked at Han with confusion "Han, why don't you use your Quirk to help her?"

Han shot a glare to Gin, losing his patience "I would if the temperature wasn't this fucking high, so stop asking questions and help me with this rock!"

Gin was startled at Han's sudden outburst but eventually nodded, getting Han to give him the instructions.

"We're both going to grab both ends of the wire, and on my mark, we combine our strength with one pull," Han explained which made Gin "Alright, you go to the right, and I go to the left."

Gin complied and when to the indicated directions. They both grabbed the wire's end. The smoke and heat didn't make it easier for them, as their breath was slowly ragged. However, they were determined to do this, and they weren't going to fail.

"Now!" Han shouted as they both used all of their strength and pulled the wire. The boulder barely moves, but it was enough for the girl to drag herself out of the danger zone. With the girl finally free the two let go of the wire, panting in exhaustion as their strength slowly faded, they still can have a chance to get out.

The girl winced in pain as she tried to stand up, it appears that the environment and the boulder had left her weak too. In this state, she could be a drag, but a part of Han was glad she was safe. As he looked at her, Han could tell that she was a girl of his age.

"Can you walk- uh..." Han tried to ask.

"Alice..." the girl manage to say "Alice Ulyanov... I can barely walk... I think my right leg got fractured,"

"Great..." Han grumbled, with the little energy he had left, he had to do this "Then, grab onto my shoulder Ulyan- Alice-san, we're getting out of here."

Alice nodded and support herself to Han, she still can walk, but not by her own which was troublesome but he paid it no heed.

Suddenly the building started shaking, but this was no longer because of the earthquake, it was because it reached its limit. As more rubble started to fall off the ceiling.

"Dammit, let's go now!" Gin shouted as he supported Alice from the other arm, which made it easier for her to walk.

The three sprint their way onto the main door, however, it was as their luck ran out when they saw a huge wall of fire blocking their weird but with the fire walking their way out. Gin could get out and try to get the pro-heroes to rescue them, but the building would not resist much further. And the three couldn't get out either, because they would need to support Alice, and they wouldn't be fast enough, eventually, the fire would catch them and they would die. At this rate, they were out of options.

"Judging for the building's behavior, we only have 2 minutes to do something or else it will collapse on top of us, and I think we wouldn't want that..." Han stated solemnly as tears started to come out of his eyes, fear overcoming his reason "I'm sorry to break to you... but I'm out of options."

"Don't say that! You can still do something, right?" Gin tried to reason with him, but since he too was scared "Right Han?!"

Han's silent answer was all he needed to know, they were out of options and at this rate, they were going to die, they can't do anything to stop it. However, before they lost hope, someone spoke...

"Han-san, take me to that wall over there..." Alice said weakly while pointing to the said where the control room was, this confused the cyan-haired kid. He would have complained, but since they were in a dire situation, whatever idea she had could be what saves them. "Please hurry!"

Han nodded, and the three kids rushed to a naked wall just beside the control room. Alice then began touching the wall, and if luck was on Han's side, the wall began to melt slowly. At this point Han was bewildered, not knowing what the hell is happening at this point, but he wasn't complaining, whatever the hell Alice is doing, it's working.

"This is my Quirk **Liquify** , I can turn anything I touch into liquid as long as it's not too dense..." Alice stated causing Gin to drop his jaw in awe. Han was genuinely impressed by that ability.

"So that's why you didn't use it on the boulder..." Han muttered as he understood this power. She might become a great hero in the future if she has that goal.

However, the building started to collapse as endless amounts of rubble started to fall from the roof. They were out of time. Gin looked at the scene with shock while Han looked at Alice desperately. Alice was beyond nervous as tears started to come from her eyes, she was trying her best to completely melt the wall.

"Is it ready yet?!" Han shouted, only for Alice to desperately shake her head.

It's the end. They can't do anything. All of their efforts to escape were futile, and it was frustrating.

"Han..."

"What?!" Han snapped as he looked at his brother, which shocked what he saw.

Gin was smiling. It didn't make sense as to why Gin would smile in a situation like this, they were going to die. However, the smile of Gin wasn't his usual one, it wasn't his idiotic optimistic smile. It was the smile of hope, as he was determined to do something crazy that he never did before. Whatever he was planning, it wasn't good.

"Live..."

"What are talking abo-"

Han couldn't even finish his sentence as Gin immediately tackled him and Alice with such force that he wasn't expecting. It was as if time slowed for him, the wall that Alice weakened broke and send the two flying outside to the parking lot. However as Han was falling to the ground, he saw that Gin was still inside the mall, with his usual grin. It was obvious what he did.

He sacrificed himself for the two of them.

"GIIIN!" Han shouted from the top of his lungs as he watched how the building collapsed completely. It was at this moment that Han finally realized how much he loved his brother.

* * *

 **Alright, this is the beginning for my future My Hero Academia fic, I hope it appeals to your tastes if you finished reading it to the end :D**

 **Also, special thanks to Kuroyuki Kokuyoku for helping me on polishing this, couldn't have done it without her!**

 **That's it, see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Anime/Manga My Hero Academia. All rights belong to their respective creators. I only own my OC's.**

['] Thinking

["] Dialogue, Monologue, etc

[ _A_ ] Flashback

[ **A** ] Attack/ Quirk

[...] Time-skip

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The U.A Entrance Exam**

Two years have passed since the incident on Kiyashi Shopping mall. On that day, people were badly injured, and the mall completely collapsed leaving nothing but rubble. The people injured by the accident were taken to the hospital and given full health treatment. Luckily, there were no casualties thanks to the efforts made by the Pro-Heroes who were present on that day.

However, Izuku knew that the media was lying because there was one casualty on that incident.

He was Gin Isobu, his best friend, maybe even got to the point on calling him a brother. On that day, he jumped into the fray to save his brother, which he managed to pull off at the cost of his own life. Izuku blamed himself for not been able to do anything, to go with him, before he knew it, Gin became a hero right before his eyes, and no would even remember what he did. It was weird that there wasn't even a funeral for him, after all the things he did, he gets nothing in return.

He could have talked to Han about it, however, they don't get along at all. It couldn't be helped, Han's personality and his did not match at all. After the incident, he did not hear much about Han anymore.

What also happened is that Typhoon stopped all of her hero activities for a while. That was all over the news, for a hero like her to be inactive was a tragedy, maybe it was because of the emotional turmoil that she had to go through that day. Luckily, since All Might is the Symbol of Peace the crime rates didn't increase that much. The authorities even considered to drop Typhoon's rank because of her inactivity, but they reconsidered that decision after the entire country of Japan disagreed, after all, she's loved by all.

Those two years were like hell for Izuku as he couldn't help but be depressed. Luckily since he has his mother with him who supported him countless times, he managed to overcome it. He didn't forget Gin, he's never going to do that. What he's going to do is carry their promise to the end, and become the best hero even if he's Quirkless.

He already wrote 12 entire volumes of the Hero's Quirks, and he was about to go home to write about the incident that he saw today involving a giant villain. Right now, he finished his classes and began packing his things to make his way home. Of course, he couldn't contain his excitement. That excitement died down as he saw his notebook being taken.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku."

As Izuku looked up, he instantly shivered in fear. What was in front of him is Katsuki Bakugou, his childhood friend, or at least that's what he thought. Two of his goons were approaching.

"Katsuki what's that?" The one with the longer head asked which made Bakugou show the book that he was holding "Hero analysis for the future...? Bwahahaha. You have to be kidding Midoriya!"

"H-hey, it's still possible! Kaachan, c-can you please give me back my book?" Izuku asked hoping for the best.

That hope crumbled as Bakugou exploded his book with his bare hands.

"Huh?"

And threw it off the window.

"Why did you do that?!" Izuku panicked.

Bakugou placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder, but not because of generosity, he's far too prideful for such thing. He barely activated his Quirk as it made smoke coming out of his hand, stinging Izuku for a little. "You know, I'm striving to be the No.1 hero, after all, I'm the perfect candidate to apply. But what about you? You still don't have a Quirk, so do yourself a favor..."

Bakugou leaned forward still with a smug smirk on his face.

"Don't apply to U.A, you nerd"

Bakugou then pulled away and started to walk away with his goons, not caring for Izuku at all, the latter was shivering at the words of discouragement for his so-called "childhood friend".

"At least say something back."

"He won't. He's too pathetic to even face reality."

He ignored the voices of his classmates. Izuku never abandoned his dream, he never did. Well, at least it's his own dream now, since the one the only friend he shared with it, is no more. He shed a tear as the memories of that day started to flood again on his head, but quickly disappeared. He already got over it. The only thing for him to do now is to retrieve his notebook. However...

"If you want to be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it..."

Izuku flinched and turned to Bakugou with wide eyes. He wouldn't dare. He wouldn't dare to mock _him_.

"You could make the wise decision that your pathetic friend did. You pray that you will be born with a Quirk on your next life, and take a dive to your death!"

He actually did it.

Izuku didn't know what came over him. It was as if his body moved on its own. He charged at Bakugo and tackled him with all of his might, pushing him to the wall. He was crying his eyes out, and screamed in a mix of fury and sadness, as he repeatedly punched Bakugou on his body. No one, absolutely no one can dare to mock his only true friend, because thanks to him, it gave him hope to become the hero he always wanted to be.

Izuku's punches barely did any damage physically, but mentally, it left Bakugou bewildered.

All of his life, Izuku always took the cowardly action towards Bakugou's teasing, making the latter believe he was some type of king. However, this action is the very first time that Izuku actually fought back. After ten seconds of astonishment, Bakugou finally reached his breaking point.

"So you're actually fighting back?!" Bakugou shouted angrily, tugging Izuku to the side and sending a large non-lethal explosion to his head.

Izuku lost his grip and was pinned to the ground, he then felt a sharp pain on his torso as Bakugou kept mercilessly exploding him. He could feel his fury without even looking at him.

"Learn your fucking place!" Bakugou shouted as he left the singed body of Izuku on the floor.

To say that Izuku was in pain was an understatement, the guy just got exploded in the face and all of his entire torso. He felt like hell, he was crying, but on his inside, he will not falter. If he had to go through this for Buddha knows how long, all for the sake to protect Gin's wishes, then so be it, he will endure it and not even Bakugou can intimidate him.

'No matter what happens, I will become a hero... that was Gin's... no... our wish. Even if the entire world is telling me to stop, I will not be discouraged by anyone! Not even by you, Kaachan...'

* * *

 **[10 months later]**

U.A High School, the most prestigious hero school in Japan, the place where the chances of becoming a pro-hero are at their lowest, but the chances of being famous are at their highest. This is the place where Izuku Midoriya is going to attempt on doing the entrance exam, and he was more than ready. After training non-stop for 10 months and receiving the power of All Might, he was prepared. However, there was a slight problem going on...

'How can everyone be so confident?!'

He was beyond nervous.

Standing far away from the massive door that was Battle Center B, he just couldn't help it, this exam was going to decide his future, but what bothers him is how most of the contestants are able to remain calm and confident. Izuku took his time to ponder and came to the conclusion that it was because the people were confident about their Quirks since they know everything about them, whereas Izuku, who just received his Quirk before arriving didn't even have time to test it out.

It also didn't help that the contestants were all against him, after all, he did show his lack of confidence where Present Mic was giving the instructions. Luckily, the exam was a simple task...

Destroy the robots.

That was it, that's all he had to do.

As he calmed himself down, he started to look at the other contestants and someone caught his eye. He is a tall young man, probably about 178 centimeters tall, and had long cyan-colored hair, it was no mistake, this person is Han Isobu. He seemed uninterested in the test, probably knowing that he was going to pass right away. Izuku sighed in relief, finally finding someone that he at least met in his life can prove a boost to his confidence. He wasted no time as he ran to greet Han.

Han took notice of someone approaching him and turned to see Izuku in front of him.

"Han-kun, n-nice to see you after quite a while. You know, everyone seems so confident and it's making me uneasy, still, it's still amazing that I have found you here-... Han-kun?" Izuku stopped his muttering as he saw that Han was glaring daggers at him, scaring him to the point of constant shivering. Why Han was glaring him like that was a complete mystery to him.

"You're going to fail."

And with that, Han left the completely perplexed Izuku behind.

While Izuku and Han didn't get along that well, the latter shouldn't have such a hostile reaction towards him. It confused him, but at the same time, it scared him.

* * *

"Of all people on the planet, this guy had to be here...' Han sighed in annoyance. The last thing he wanted to see today was the pain that was Izuku Midoriya. 'Calm down Han, he's going to fail, he doesn't have a Quirk so it's fine… Let's just get this over with and go home.'

Han wasn't confident or scared to take the test of the most prestigious high school. He was just tired and wanted to go to his house. The only reason he was here was that today is the only day the entrance exam is made, and he couldn't go another time.

Unlike the other people that had clothes that fit their Quirks. Han didn't have any of that, he just has a pair of jeans, and a #FreeTyler1 t-shirt equipped, and still, he didn't care about the contestants. He just knew that he was going to pass.

Why was that? Because this test was the perfect way for the use of his Quirk.

"Alright…" Han cracked his neck as he grabbed his iPhone "Siri, set the whole 'IDGF' playlist."

 _-Setting the whole 'I Don't Give a Fuck' playlist. Now playing 'Thrift Shop from Macklemore and Ryan Lewis'-_

"Let's get this over with…" Han muttered as he put on his earphones.

"Start!" Present Mic shouted, confusing some of the contestants, there wasn't any alarm or horn "What, did you think there would be any alarms? Go, break a leg!"

The contestants sprinted forward, Han wasted no time and started to look for the 1-Pointer villains, the reason he was doing this is because the contestants would most likely go for the 2 or 3-pointer first, and since those are harder to find, that would give Han more than enough time to destroy most of the 1-pointers.

As Han ran towards the district, he stopped and started to quickly think on a plan as he looked at the robots in front of him.

'Twenty 1-pointers… As I thought, they are packed together as a swarm' Han thought as he placed his hands on the ground, causing a purple intangible dome to come out of his body 'However, this the perfect scenario to use my Quirk.'

The sphere covered a field of 10 meters radius, it wasn't much, but it wasn't Han's full potential either, just the necessary amount. On top of the dome, a bunch of purple clouds started to form, and then immediately turned to black color.

"Really... Antennas over your head?" Han let out a disappointed sigh "The design of this robots are worse than Windows 95... Those Antennas are prone to attract lightning. Whoever designed this clearly is not at the same level as my mother or me."

After Han said that, the robots were struck with bolts of lightning that toasted their systems. It was fast and effective, all twenty 1-pointers were down, which means that Han has now 20 points at his favor, and the test just started. He deactivated his Quirk and went to the rests of burnt metal that were the robots. He scratched his chin and then an idea clicked on his head. He then immediately start to scavenge the parts from the burnt robots.

"If these robots were grouped together by some type of signal, then maybe I could just redirect it and..." Han said as he got some parts out of the robots, an antenna and a sonar radar, which is used to track the students of the test. Those will be very useful tools for Han to complete the test. As he tinkered with the cables, he spent two minutes of trial and error, and finally, he made what he wanted "Neat, this device will send a signal and will attract the nearest robots to my location... In other words, I just found the lottery."

As Han said that, five 3-pointers and ten 2-pointers started to surround Han. However, this is what he wanted, he needed to get points as fast a possible and this was the best way to do. He smirked as he created a larger dome, he planned to take them all at once. The air started to colder as snow started to come out of the clouds.

"Alright, this time we're going to create hail, it's slower, but at least I can control it..." Han said as piercing icicles started to come out of the sky. However he winced as he started to pant, he was getting weak. "Still, using an excessive amount of energy on trash... whatever let's just get this over with."

 _Present Mic:_

 _Name: Han Isobu_

 _Quirk: Atmosphere_

 _Description: He can make his own atmosphere and control the gases at will. His perfect manipulation of gases is what allows him to create any weather he wants. However, excessive use of his Quirk can cause dehydration, and he is unable to activate his Quirk during at very high temperatures._

 _The variety of attacks he can use is unknown?! Are you serious?! Is this guy like an insane magician?!_

* * *

 **[U**.A **High/ Control Room]**

"A test where the contestants weren't informed about the number of villains or their locations, truly, this is a test where the participants must put their whole soul into it!" A very small animal-like creature chirped, this is the principal of U.A High School, Nezu, who is currently spectating the exam alongside the other teachers who all seemed to be concentrated in the test. "This year contestants sure look promising don't they?"

"Well, we can't say that yet..." The hero of cement, Cementoss stated "After all, every year the new students never cease to amaze me. To be able to take thirty robots in one attack..."

Nezu looked at the contestants once more and reevaluated them. His attention fixated on a guy with multiple arms, Mezo Shoji.

"Information gathering abilities to understand the situation before anyone else..."

He then looked onto another student who has engines on both of his knees, Tenya Iida.

"Mobility that can be used on very different circumstances..."

Then to the explosive boy, Katsuki Bakugou.

"Pure combat ability..."

And finally, the weather boy, Han Isobu.

"And quick thinking and decision making to overcome even the harshest of situations. To be honest, I'm very curious that your son didn't take the recommendation exam, Shiore." Nezu said, turning around to the silhouette of a lady, who finally stepped out of the shadows, revealing her appearance "He could have done very well in my opinion."

The woman has a petite figure and has very long cyan-colored hair that reached down to her waist. She has purple eyes and a beautiful face that would make Mt. Lady jealous. She wears mostly a pair of aviator glasses. A black jumpsuit that covers her entire body, with the exception of her head, which is why she gives the impression that she's always wearing a pair of black gloves. The jumpsuit also has a pair of glowing red outlines on each of her arms and legs. Over that jumpsuit, she wears a standard white lab coat. This woman is known as Shiore Isobu, otherwise known as Weather Hero, Typhoon, she currently holds the spot as the No.5 Hero of Japan.

"And I think you're right Mr. Principal, but the reason he didn't take it will remain personal, so... I'm kinda sorry" Shiore stated first with a formal tone before shifting to a more casual one.

"Don't worry, I understand that you have your reasons," Nezu said taking a sip of his unlimited tea.

"But hey, at least all of you get to see him in action!" Shiore said turning to all the Pro-Heroes who were staring intently to the match.

"Hmm, that's true, and to be honest I'm really impressed." The Clone Hero, Ectoplasm admitted, he then walked to the controls and pushed up a glass capsule that contained a flashy red button inside "However, the true part of the test is about to begin..."

"Wait!" Shiore shouted startling Ectoplasm who was about to push the button.

"What is it?"

"Let me push it!" Shiore chirped as she had star-shaped eyes "I want to test this myself."

Ectoplasm sweatdropped but then shrugged "...Suit yourself"

"Alrighty then, let the final part of the test..." Shiore grinned and ran towards the red button, pushing it without hesitation "Begin!"

* * *

 **[Back to the test]**

"Oof, well I think that's all of them," Han said to himself as he looked at the city streets. They were all full of destroyed robots, mostly because of him and the other contestants. He currently has a score of 63 points, mostly because of the bait he made. Speaking of that bait, it already burnt out, as the device blow a fuse with the sudden changes of weather that Han did.

Speaking of Han, he was getting thirsty due to the number of times he used his Quirk, but he could still go. There were no sights of robots remaining, and with only 2 minutes remaining, the only thing Han could actually do is to slack off until the clock hits zero.

"Nice, now I can finally go home and finally play some League... You have to be fucking kidding me."

Han cursed himself as he felt the ground trembling rapidly, and what he saw next was the bane of his existence. The 0-pointer, a gargantuan robot the size of a building that crushes anyone like bugs. "Who had the great idea on putting a robot of that size that could kill anyone with ease?! This is a test!"

Since there was no merit on taking out that robot, the best course of actions is to run, which Han wasted no time on doing so. As Han was sprinting to the exit, he saw that Izuku was frozen in fear, but since he was in perfect shape, he could make a run for it. 'No merit on helping that guy.'

However, just before Han could leave Izuku behind, he heard something, or rather, someone... It sounded like a girl who's wincing in pain. Cursing himself more, Han turned behind to see a girl with short brown hair and looked like she blushed every time. The girl had her knee stuck in concrete, and no one was going to save her. And since there is so little time, Han had to act fast.

'Leeroy Jenkins to save her?' Han thought for a second as the robot got closer to the girl 'Leeroy Jenkins to save her.'

Han then sprinted towards the location of the girl. He was annoyed that U.A had something so dangerous for a group of students, but there was no time to ponder on those thoughts. However, as Han was getting closer, he heard some ground cracking behind him. It wasn't a robot because it didn't sound like metal... Somebody jumped, and he had to know who did it. As Han looked up, he couldn't believe what was he witnessing, it was Izuku Midoriya 20 meters up in the air. How did he get that high was a mystery to him, but the purpose was clear. Izuku was going to face the huge robot head-on.

'Sweet baby Jesus, this guy is nuts...'

Han shook his head as he got out of his trance, there were far more important stakes on the matter, the girl, she was still stuck under the rubble, and he had to get there out while Izuku was distracting the robot. Han arrived alongside the girl who was still trying to get out of the rubble, the latter took notice of the presence.

"You're...?" the girl asked, trying to guess the name, she looked sick, very so.

"Han Isobu," Han said in a monotone voice as he lifted the small piece of concrete that was bothering the girl "There, you should be able to move by... now?"

Han's eyes widened as he thought that this is a freaking comic book. Izuku just singlehandedly took out the 0-pointer with immense strength. The Quirkless spinach than Han thought he was, maybe he was proven wrong. The robot collapsed to the ground, it's central system obliterated, it stood no chance.

"How even..."

"He's falling!"

The shout of the girl that Han just saved snapped out of his trance. Izuku was falling to the ground, that would be fine if the strength that Izuku showed right now can take his fall. However, Han narrowed his eyes as he saw the state that Izuku is in, his right arm, and both of his legs were completely broken, which means that his Quirk has taken a huge toll on his body. And since he's falling from 20 meters height, there was no doubt about what will happen if he falls.

He's going to die.

"Can you help me with this?" A weak feminine voice snapped Han out of his thoughts. It was the girl that he helped, and she was trying to get on top of the head of a destroyed robot. Why? He didn't have a clue.

"What are you doing uh...?" Han tried to ask.

"Ochaco Uraraka, please hurry there is no time!" Uraraka shouted causing Han to nod.

Han supported her feet and helped Uraraka hop on top of the robot. She then tapped the robot's head, emitting a faint purple light, and after that, the robot¿s head lifted with as a gravitational force. When she reached a considerable amount of height, she was ready to do another action. A gamble. With lightning reflexes, Uraraka managed to touch Izuku mid-air, activating her Quirk and stopping his fall.

'Zero Gravity, huh?' Han thought, quickly understanding the girl's Quirk. 'That's a useful Quirk...'

Uraraka then started to vomit.

'...but it appears that it has its drawbacks.'

"If I can just get one point!"

Han turned around to see the teary Izuku barely moving with his only useful hand. With that amount of bones broken no wonder it hurt like hell, and with that Han could conclude that Izuku didn't manage to get one point. Han sighed, not because he felt bad, it was a relieve for him that Izuku isn't going to enter to U.A.

" _Time's up!_ "

And with Present Mic's shout, the test came to an end. It wasn't hard for Han, but it was tiring. Many people stayed to look at Izuku's condition, but Han didn't care and just to his home, because this was a long day for him. But as Han was leaving a thought as lightning struck inside his brain.

'Wait a second... this is a hero test, and Popeye just helped me rescue the girl and by punching the robot, a hero would totally do that. This is also the most prestigious hero school in Japan...'

Han then realized it and facepalmed, how could he be so dumb?!

'Oh my god, he PASSED.'

* * *

 **[1 week later/ Isobu's mansion]**

 _-DEFEAT-_

"Fuck these teammates, total garbage!"

Han was playing on his PC, a game of League of Legends, he was carrying but lost because his teammates decided to 'feed'. Luckily he only lost 12 LP and still maintained the Number 1 spot on the Korean server, at least there is a plus.

Han's room is huge, fitting every word on him as a 'rich kid'. He had a master size bed, two desks, one for his PC, and the other one for work. He also had a leather sofa at the other end of his room, which could fit more than 10 people in it. He also 70-inch plasma screen TV with every single limited-edition console in gaming history. His room is covered with posters various different games: God of War, Grand Theft Auto, Red Dead Redemption, Witcher, League of Legends, Overwatch, etc.

*Knock Knock*

A knock on the door made Han stand up from his seat, and went to answer. When he opened it, he was greeted by the sight of an old man with very noticeable wrinkles, he had white hair and beard. This man is the butler of the Isobu family, Sebastian Engels, or in short, Sebas.

"What is it Sebas? I'm in no mood for interruptions while I'm playing games, make it quick." Han demanded, making Sebas take out a letter from his pocket.

"My apologies for interrupting you, Han-sama. But a letter from U.A High has arrived, I believe they are your test results…" Sebas said surprising Han as the latter took the letter from the butler's hands.

"I see… thank you Sebas, you can go now." Han said causing Sebas to bow and leave him. Han closed the door and went towards his desk, he instantly opened the mail and got out two things. A ring projector, and a folded piece of paper. Han raised an eyebrow, and pressed the button of the ring, causing an image to pop-up…

"I AM HERE!"

Han almost fell out of his chair "That was way too sudden! What the hell is All Might doing there?"

The overly muscular Symbol of Peace is inside the screen. He was in his usual trademark smile wearing a yellow suit.

"Now you might have been wondering why I'm here Young Han, as you probably guessed, I teach here at U.A High!"

"Oh yay, All Might be teaching in U.A, what joy," Han said sarcastically, really getting annoyed by All Might's joyful nature.

"Although you probably don't care about it, so I'll get to the point." All Might said finally showing the results to Han "You totally destroyed the results in here. You scored a total of 77 points, with 63 villain points, and 14 rescue points! You even tied the first place with Young Bakugou, I'm proud of you!"

"I got first place, as expected. Neat, that means I'm in U.A." Han said as he unfolded the paper showing his admit ion into U.A, his schedule, and the details on what uniform he has to wear. Han then opened the window, showing the beautiful night sky that was outside.

"Now you might be wondering how you got 'rescue points', well then this is thanks to-"

Han turned off the hologram and threw the ring of the window. He didn't want to hear things that he already knows. As he stared at the night sky, he couldn't help but think of someone.

'I wonder if that guy passed too…'

* * *

 **[Someplace else/ At a beach]**

Izuku has been talking with All Might for a while and was very surprised to see that the latter is teaching in U.A High School. Although he was a bit sad that All Might was searching for a strong successor, as he thought of him not be that strong. Izuku told him that he broke his bones using the power, but he soon calmed down when he was told that One for All cannot be controlled right off the bat.

"Wait, does that mean you knew that was going to happen?" Izuku asked worriedly.

All Might rub his head sheepishly, it appears he let that slip by "Well... let's just say that I didn't have enough time for that..." but then started explaining the fundamentals of the power "The more you train a vessel, the more you can move your power- Huh?"

Izuku blinked rapidly as All Might stopped in the middle of his sentence, confused, he asked: "What's wrong, All Might?"

"Uncle Toshi, what are you doing here?"

Izuku startled as he heard the deep voice. He turned around to see a very tall man, probably 185 centimeters, he has a blue jersey and blue jeans. He has messy jet black hair, and he would look like an everyday average man. However, this man is different, he has his arms covered in white bandages, and he has an eyepatch that covered his left eye. Just around his left eye, he has a scar that looked like he was slashed by some animal. Overall, he looked like a very intimidating man to Izuku, but what caught his attention the most is that he referred All Might, as 'Uncle', why was that?

"O-Oh, I uh, stumbled upon this young man because he got lost on his way to return home..." All might sweatdrop as he gave a look to Izuku that said 'Follow my lead'.

"O-Oh. y-yeah, that's right! I didn't know what street this was, so I asked this man that was just around the corner to come and help me!" Izuku stuttered. With this, All Might can conclude something about Izuku.

He is a terrible liar.

"Oh, well that sounds reasonable." the man said smiling, as he went down to greet his uncle "Still, for you to appear here... I thought you were going for a trip or something."

'For some reason, that smile seems nostalgic...' Izuku thought as a brief flash of Gin appeared on his mind. Everytime he thought of his friend his mood dropped a ton, it was painful. "Well, I think I should go home, I'm hungry and I haven't eaten anything..."

All Might nodded "You sure can go on your own?"

"Yeah, I know my way here now. Thanks anyway." Izuku said turning away from the two, his eyes were covered by his hair.

It's not like everytime he thinks of Gin is such a mood dropper, but this time it was different. That man resembled his old friend so much that it wasn't even funny. If it wasn't because of the eyepatch and the bandages, he could have sworn he saw Gin there. However, he knew more than anyone that the dead can't resuscitate, so maybe some rest in his house will raise his spirits.

"Well then Gin, I was on the way to your house anyway. We should hurry or your mother will make me eat her food." All Might said.

Izuku froze in place. Gin? That name, jet black hair, friendly attitude. There is no way that's him, or at least that was his pessimistic attitude in action. Gin died a long time ago, and there is no way that this guy is him. However, what Izuku wanted to believe is another story, his rational mind told him not to do it, but his feelings told him to do so. He wanted to confirm if he was him, no, he had to confirm if he was him.

"Haha, that sounds something she would totally do, and yeah, we should go, I don't want to taste her food either."

"WAIT!"

The two men froze at Izuku's shout and turned to him with confused expressions. What should he say? What should he do? Izuku took time to ponder these thoughts before deciding to go with it anyway.

"A-A-Are you, Gin Isobu?" Izuku asked, tears evident in his eyes.

The man began blinking rapidly, clearly surprised by Izuku's outburst. Everyone stood there in silence before he spoke up "Yes? And how do you know my name?"

Izuku stood there dumbfounded. This is him. This has to be him. There is no other explanation. He even remembered what they promised.

* * *

 _"Let's become heroes ourselves, and save everyone!"_

 _"We can become heroes."_

* * *

"Gin, you know Young Midoriya?" All Might asked curious about their connection.

"Midoriya?" Gin's right eye widened, memories from past times coming back. They weren't bad memories, they were happy times. A kid with green hair and him playing tag, video-games, and even watching the best scenes of All Might on HeroTube. He watched the frozen green haired teen in shock, and couldn't help but say his name.

"...Izuku?"

Izuku shivered, and a flood of tears started to come out of his eyes. His feelings were now all over the place and couldn't help the word "Yes." to come out of his mouth. A weak smile formed on his face. "It's me."

Gin's right eye started to let out some tears as well, and after that, neither of them could contain themselves "Oh my god... it's really you!"

The two teens the sprinted from and made a big brotherly hug. The two of them screaming and bawling, almost flooding the entire beach with tears. In the midst of that, Izuku was the first to talk.

"W-Where were you dammit, I thought you were dead..."

"Too much happened Izuku, too much happened..."

And then the two kept crying for 5 minutes straight. The rule that men don't have to cry didn't really apply for them.


End file.
